


Cave

by hedduh



Series: Cave [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedduh/pseuds/hedduh
Summary: Suga wonders if this is going to be a thing Hinata always does.He wouldn’t mind. It’s kind of cute.





	Cave

Another late night in the gym and Hinata has managed to bat his too large eyes at Suga and convince his teammate to stay and toss to him. Again. Seriously, what is it that makes Suga cave to him every damn time?

It might be the way his whole face lights up with joy when Suga agrees. It might be the way he runs excitedly across the gym with his fists pumping in the air and cheering. It might be his determination to be his absolute best: his eyes clear and focused, conviction in his every movement. It might be the way Hinata runs and jumps into Suga’s arms after executing a flawless move, holding on to Suga’s shoulders with his legs wrapped around his waist. It might be his brilliant smile and wide eyes so close to Suga’s own, or the way Suga just barely stops himself from leaning forward, instead ruffling unruly orange hair and praising his kouhai, instructing “Again,” before Hinata jumps down and takes up position once more.

Whatever the reason, he’s not very bothered by it. How could he be when it means spending time with Hinata? 

Tonight’s practice is much the same as the ones before. Hinata is doing especially well and Suga’s melodic laughter fills the gym as he watches Hinata celebrate another successful hit. Hinata lets out a cry of victory and jumps around in a circle before taking a few quick steps and leaping onto Suga, eyes shining. 

Suga catches him, wrapping his arms around Hinata and smiling right back. He feels himself being drawn in, and this is the part where Suga needs to pull back. This time, though. This time, Suga doesn’t stop himself. He lets himself lean forward, slowly closing his eyes and pushing his lips against Hinata’s.

Hinata stills, eyes wide, and after a moment watches Suga pull back from the kiss. He meets Suga’s gaze and whispers a breathless “Again.”

Suga leans forward into another kiss, longer this time, sweet and tender as Hinata’s lips press back against his. “So soft,” Hinata mumbles against Suga’s mouth as his hand sweeps up to gently cup his face.

Suga hums and presses a few more kisses into Hinata’s lips before pulling back to study the soft flush on his cheeks and the slightly dazed look on his face.

Hinata slides his fingers into Suga’s hair as his eyes slowly regain their focus. “Suga,” he begins, thumb tracing across Suga’s temple as he looks into soft brown eyes, “I want more”.

“Mmm, like what?” 

Hinata bites his lip as he gathers his thoughts. “I want to hold hands”.

Suga smiles and squeezes his arms tighter around Hinata’s waist. “What else?”

“I want to watch movies with you…” At Suga’s nod, he continues, “I want to walk you home sometimes, and you can come home with me too”. The ideas are crowding in faster now and he goes with it. “And I’ll introduce you to Natsu. She likes having new people to play with, and you can stay for dinner. And I want to have sleepovers, and…”

“Hinata,” Suga interjects, making the redhead pause. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Hinata gasps, eyes wide, and maybe stops breathing for a second before he darts forward, his body practically vibrating, and kisses Suga hard on the mouth. “WAHHHHHHH,” he exclaims against Suga’s lips and Suga wonders if this is going to be a thing Hinata always does. Speaking while attached at the mouth. He wouldn’t mind. It’s kind of cute.

Hinata pulls back and presses little kisses over the setter’s cheeks and nose while Suga giggles. He holds Suga’s face in his hands and he couldn’t stop smiling now if he tried. “My boyfriend is so smart!”

“Your boyfriend is getting hungry,” Suga laughs. “Would you like him to buy us some meat buns?”

Hinata lets out a woop and jumps down to start cleaning up the gym. “My boyfriend is so nice!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably been done. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
